Alex
by kingdomkayla07
Summary: This is a story about a guy who is struggling in a place far away from his home. He has lost his mother and cousin to those filthy bloodsuckers ha, i still love vampires This isn't a Twliight story but it has vampires and werewolves so I put it in here.
1. Chap1 What have I done?

I didn't choose this life, I just got stuck in it…by genes. Why did it have to be me? There are so many people out there that would kill for the gift I have, why couldn't they get it? I hate this part of my life, but there's absolutely nothing I can do to change it. But how the hell am I supposed to live with myself after what I just did? She'll probably never speak to me again. Those scars will remain on her body for the rest of her life. Maybe I should go after her-no she won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. But now she knows my secret-the secret I can't tell anyone. People would freak if they found out what I was, but I don't see how that can be avoided now. Rain starts to descend from the clouds and hit me like an annoying little kid poking you in the face. I absolutely despise the rain-yea I know, weird-so I take off running with the speed of a bullet, but faster, not giving a crap who sees me. That's not going to matter when Maria gets to the hospital and exposes me for what I really am.

My Papi's going to be so pissed. My papi, the lucky one, who got to skip this horrible disease and be normal. What I wouldn't give to be normal and never have the power to hurt someone like that ever again. Well, at least not any girls-and especially not my _girlfriend_. I surrender myself to these thoughts of anger, hatred, guiltiness, and self-pity as I run all the way home, barely noticing any of my surroundings. Luckily, when I get home, my dad isn't home; I don't want him to see me like this and I definitely don't want to have to tell him what happened. That reaction is not something I'm looking forward to. I take a seat on the couch in the living room in an attempt to calm myself-I'm shaking so much, it'll only be a matter of time before I change again and I can't allow that. Not right now, maybe not ever. It's just so hard to believe that I was stupid enough to let myself get angry to the point I couldn't control myself and I had to change. So what if she was getting on my nerves, harassing me about some girl she claimed to see me with-that was no reason to do what I did. It's just that I haven't really been stable lately-and that's not something you can afford when you have my condition. My cousin, Makano, recently died from an 'animal attack', but I know the truth. He was attacked by those damn vampires! Sure, he was probably being all cocky, thinking he could take it and wanting to protect his home, but he was just no match for those flippin blood suckers. When I saw his body at the funeral it filled me with so much anger I thought I was going to explode right then and there. From that moment I vowed I would have my revenge, I just don't know when and where, but I'll have it. I promise you, Makano, I will avenge you.

After taking a cool shower-which did calm me down quite a bit-I decided just to relax on my bed. Probably not a good idea, since that gurantees thoughts will begin to flow in my mind and I'll probably get all upset again, but it's too late…they have already started pouring. These aren't angry thoughts, though, just self-pity and depressing thoughts. My Maria, my beautiful Maria, who I've scarred for life. The only girl in my whole freaking school, who understands me, who knows me-well not my secret part until today-who doesn't make fun of me because I'm Mexican-well half Mexican. Then again, since she's Mexican, too that wouldn't make much sense. She means the world to me and I love her with all of my heart; she's all I have at that school, well, her and my friend, Skylark. I think it's so cool how he doesn't judge me like all the others, and even though hanging out with me downs his popularity, he still does it. He's definitely my best friend-my only friend here-and without him and Maria I don't know how I could survive being stuck here in California. Don't get me wrong, Cali's nice, but it's not my home, it's not Mexico. Plus, all the people here-well mostly at my school- are so stuck up and so concerned with fashion and popularity it's ridiculous. I just wanna go back home to where I get treated with respect, where my family and friends are, and where I belong.

A few reminiscent images of the past flash in my head and fill my body with temporary joy-temporary because I know what I'm going to have to deal with soon is catastrophically major. After a few more minutes of just thinking about my home and the beach I used to go to all the time, I decide I have to call Maria. Even if she won't talk to me, I have to at least know she's okay. After I dial the number, it rings for a while, and just when I am about to give up, she answers. I never thought I could feel so relieved to hear someone's voice before in my life.

"Maria, estás bien(are you okay)?" Please don't hang up. "Oh it's you." The way she said it, wasn't really angry or irritated, just sort of casual and expectant. That's weird, I expected her to be furious with me. "Yea, what's going on? Have they done surgery yet?...Did you tell them?" I was spitting out the questions like a cannon, except for the last one, the one that I really didn't want to know the answer to. "They've already cleaned me up, and they're going to stitch me up in a few minutes-they're setting up everything now. And if you mean about the freak thing you turned into, no." Huh? Then what did she tell them? "I told them I was attacked by a bear…They don't need to know everything." She added in a whisper, not too much lower than she'd already been talking, but you could tell the difference…well I could. I can't believe she didn't rat me out. I mean, here I am, the whole time freaking out, when she didn't even say anything. But this sounds a little too good to be true. "Why?..Why didn't you tell them the truth?" I ask, matching her whispering tone. "Is that what you wanted me to do? Because if that's what you want, I'll tell them right now!" she threatened, raising her voice level extremely. I definitely wasn't expecting that reaction, but I guess she had to get mad at some point after the damage I did to her. "No, no! I just expected you to…well tell them what you really saw, what really happened." What am I doing? Do I want her to tell the truth? "Yea, well. It's not like they would've believed me anyway." I guess she has a point there. What was she supposed to tell them, her boyfriend turned into a monster and attacked her. They'd probably just laugh at her, and seriously recommend she visit a mental health clinic. "You're right…Lo siento mucho(I'm so sorry), Maria!" For some reason emotion suddenly hit me like a wrecking ball as everything finally set it, making my voice break and I am on the verge of crying. It's just becoming too much for me to handle. The whole death thing-with my mom and recently my cousin- my school, my life in Cali, and now hurting someone so near to my heart. I know am strong enough to deal with this, but it's still so hard. "I never meant to do that. And I know I can never make it up to you, but I'm gonna try…I'm gonna try my hardest! I don't want to-I can't lose you. You are my whole world, and there's no way I could get through my life without you." By now, tears are starting to make their way down my face, starting from my eyelids as they slowly roll down my cheeks, lingering briefly, before they travel down to my chin and finally fall off. The fact that I'm crying only worsens this emotional breakdown I'm having-I'm supposed to be a man, but I'm crying like a little kid. How pathetic! I continue to murmur incessant 'I'm sorry's', until she finally stops me. "Oye, está bien(Hey, it's okay). I'll get through this. Mira, tengo que ir( I have to go) but before I do I want to let you know Skylark's in here too." NO, not him too. "Qué(What)?! Por qué(Why)?" "No lo sé(I don't know)-tengo que ir." And before I can get another word out she clicks off. I want to tell her I love her and do so even though she can no longer hear me. Okay, enough of this crying! I have to help the people that I love.


	2. Chap 2 Skylark Too?

At the hospital I have to wait like 10 freaking minutes before I can even ask what rooms Maria and Skylark are in. Once I finally get the information I practically run up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator, which would be quicker for the normal person, but I am NOT the normal person. I reach the fourth floor in a matter of seconds and quickly search for room 422 and 415. The room to 415-the room Maria is in-is locked, so I am only able to peek in through the tiny, rectangular window. They are still stitching her up, but the sight is still horrible to look at. To see the scars and know that I did that is the most horrible feeling in the world, and I can barely stand to look at it. But at the same time I don't want to leave. I need to see her up close-even though I can see her perfectly fine from here-to talk to her, to tell her I love her and I'm so sorry, although she's probably heard that a little too much already. I decide it is useless to stand here like a peeping tom-though my intentions are nothing like that-and it is better to just go check on my buddy. As I take one last glance inside the room, it seems as though her eyes meet mine for the briefest second, but that's impossible. Shouldn't she be unconscious or something? Whatever, it was probably just my imagination.

As I walk down the hall I see a little boy with blonde hair and the palest skin I've ever seen-skin only a…vampire would have. But that's silly, right? What are the odds of a vampire child being here at the hospital with all this blood around? He'd be destroying everything by now. I give him a sympathetic smile and he flashes a smile at me, a smile where razor sharp teeth are exposed. Then it appears as though his eyes glow bright red for a split second before he quickly runs away at a much faster speed than most little kids are able to go at. No, he couldn't be. I would've smelled the scent, and it would've burned the hell out of my nose. What is up with me?!

Once I get to Skylark's room, I realize the room is unlocked, so I go in. Hmm, why're the lights turned off? Well, better for me-because of what I am, the dark is really good for me. And that's definitely Skylark in the bed-I can tell by his blue, spiky hair. "Skylark." I call in a low tone, hoping to stir a reaction out of him, since he doesn't appear to know I'm in here. I wait a second, but there is no reaction. I go closer, whispering his name once again. Once I near his face, his eyes open inhumanly fast-especially if he was asleep. The look in his eyes is fear and shock and anger all mixed together, and-wait..his pupils have a yellow tint to them. The tint all of the people like me have when they are first changing. But that's impossible! He can't be changing. NO, he can't become what I am!

"Alex, I'm scared!" He all but screams as he grabs a hold to my t-shirt, fear and shock thick in his voice. He's being over emotional and irrational, the symptoms of the change. "It's okay, Skylark. I'm here." I reassure him in my best calming voice, all the while, in shock that this is really happening. "No, they're trying to kill me! I can't stay here! They'll find me here and kill me!" he continues, getting louder with each statement as he thrashes around in utter terror. This is not something I ever thought I would have to see again-not to one of my friends. NO, I can't go through this again. I can't let him suffer like this. "Shhh, it's okay. Look, you gotta be quiet or those bad people are going to come in here." I hate to lie to him, but I need to keep him quiet. He quickly stops all movement and quiets at once. I glance at the machine on the left side of his bed, the machine I hadn't bothered to look at when I first entered. His temperature is 109.9-yep, he is definitely one of my kind. Crap! If the doctors see his temperature like this they're going to freak. They can't find out about us or chaos is bound to happen; they'll try to find everyone of us and kill us, even though we only exist to protect them. I have to get him out of here. "Skylark", I say returning my attention to him, "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" He simply nods, as I try to figure out a way to sneak him out. Well, there's no way I can do it without them noticing at some point, but oh well; I have to get him away from here, before they can realize his temperature-that is the only thing they are likely to notice that is different. I decide to leave a note, using a nearby sheet of paper and pen. After I'm done I tell him to remove his little hospital outfit so just his normal clothes are showing-that way we can be more inconspicouis. As he does this I am able to see the symptoms of the change more clearly-his muscles have increased in size, he has grown taller, and I'm starting to recognize a faint scent from him. All these symptoms I hadn't noticed during school last week-then again these changes hadn't been so prominent and defined last week either. This REALLY can't be happening!...But it is. I give him a sympathetic look like I know he is about to die or something and it freaks him out. "What?!" I quickly assure him it's nothing, and note to myself to be more cautious around him now.

We were able to make it out the hospital with only a few curious glances and a few 'hmmms', and I am grateful it worked. I just wish I could've gotten Maria out too-if she didn't need the medical attention I would've done the same for her. I don't know how my dad is going to react when he comes home to find another changer on his couch. All I hope is he doesn't freak out too much. "Nice place. I can't believe you live here." I hear Skylark comment and I almost look at him crazy but remind myself that's all part of the change-you tend to forget stuff a lot, kind of like amnesia or something. I guess he forgot all about the crazy people trying to kill him. "Yea, it's pretty cool." I guess it is kind of a nice house, nothing like a beverly hills mansion or anything, but it's nice. "Um, you hungry?" I decide to ask and it elicits a huge reaction out of him from his face to the rubbing of his stomach. "Oh yeah! I'm starved." He replies as if to emphasize his reaction. Were they not feeding him at the hospital? "Ok. Wanna cheeseburger or something?" "Make that 10-oh and three sodas too." Once again I want to give him that 'are you insane?' look, but stop myself-almost too late-and just tell him sure. Hmm, do we even have that many hamburger patties? Sure enough, there are just 10 patties in the freezer, so I pull them out and comense the cooking.

When I bring the plates into the living room, he nearly rips my arm off in an attempt to get the food. Guess he was hungrier than I thought. "Hey! Chill man. The food isn't going to run away." "You'd be surprised." He said with his mouth full so it sounded like 'youd be suhpised', and I was tempted to laugh at the whole ridiculous scene but caught myself-that might freak him out or something. I then take a seat on the loveseat right beside the couch as I watch him devour the food and chug soda like it's water and try my best to not laugh. I also start thinking how to start the whole conversation about what he's going through. At this stage in the transformation, he's not likely to comprehend anything I'm saying and he might just get angry or freak out. Maybe I should wait a few days; he probably doesn't realize how he's acting anyway…but other people will.

Suddenly, I hear a car coming down the street-yes it could be somebody else's car, but I doubt it's not my dad's car-and my nerves start attacking me. Can Skylark hear it too? I glance at him but he still seems pretty focused on his food-he now has three cheeseburgers left and one soda. Any human who saw this would definitely think he was a freak. I guess he hasn't got his super hearing yet. Well, that's not important. What the hell am I supposed to say to my father? Unless I lie and say I found Skylark acting all weird at his house and found out he was changing, I'm going to have to tell him about the Maria incident to explain why I was at the hospital. Or I could say I was checking on one of my friends and I just happened to see him there. No, that won't work; once he sees Maria's face, he's going to know it was me. My dad and I have seen a lot of changer 'accidents', some really accidents and others completely intentional, but the marks are unmistakable. With a sigh, I realize I will have to tell the truth. Just great. I watch Skylark chow down his last cheeseburger then gulp down his last soda in a vain attempt to distract my mind from the impending disaster.

Just then, the keys start to jingle in the door and Skylark's head flashes up-too fast for a human to see the movement-and he starts having a panic attack, screaming 'they're coming for me'. I totally forgot that something like that would scare him, and I quickly try to calm him down. It doesn't work very well, and when my dad walks through the door-this scares him even more-he has the most bewildered look on his face. Huuhhh, here we go. "What's going on here? What's wrong with Skylark?" I give him a look that told him what Skylark was going through, but he seemed to figure it out a second before I gave him the look. My dad comes closer-freaking Skylark out even more, if that was possible-and I motion for him to stop. "He thinks you're going to kill him." I explain to my dad, who I could tell wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, but he quickly composes himself. Skylark echoes my statement by yelling 'they're going to kill me'. My dad attempts to calm him down, but it is useless. Man, I don't remember ever being so emotional or freaked out when I was changing. Wonder what's up with Skylark. Maybe someone really was trying to kill him last week or something, but I don't know, it seems a little silly. Especially now, since he has these big muscles which are only destined to get bigger; he could probably kill someone with one pound of his fist. It's strange, but you're at your strongest during the early stages of becoming a changer.

"Maybe you should just leave, Dad." He looks at me with an angry slash crazy expression. "I just got off of work, I'm tired, and I just want to relax. I'm not getting kicked out of my OWN home for someone else, even if they are having a rough time." "Calmá, Papi. I just meant, maybe you could go upstairs or something." Understanding washes over his face. "Oh. Ok, I guess." He takes one last look at the crazed Skylark then at me to signify we would talk about this later before he goes upstairs. "See, Skylark, he's gone. He can't kill you now." It was no use trying to convince him that my dad wasn't trying to kill him, so I decided to just play along with his idea. He slowly starts to relax, and I relax as well. At least I won't have to go through that awful conversation with my papi now. Out of nowhere though, he starts to close his eyes and then falls back on the couch. Random sleeping is also common during the change, but it was still pretty weird to see someone who was perfectly fine with no sign of sleepiness before all of a sudden just fall asleep. In a few seconds I can hear him snore-you also went to sleep fast. Well, I guess I'm no longer relieved from having to have that awful conversation. Uhhhh, might as well get it over with. My eyes roam over the dead asleep Skylark then at the huge mess he left on the table; I better clean this up first. Jeez, it looks like a tornado made this mess and not just a person..well I guess Skylark's not just a person anymore-he's a changer. Just the thought of this is enough to make me go over the edge and drown in my own emotions, but I am able to calm myself. Why oh why did Skylark have to become a changer too? Once I set everything in the dishwasher I head back into the living room, take one last, sad look at Skylark, then another look up the stairs, completely dreading the inevitable talk I must have with my father.

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the short chapters. I'll probly combine this chapter and the last chapter later...after I have wrote more. :)


End file.
